


one more time, one more chance

by peachyvii



Series: broken promises, forgotten memories [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BL, Fanfiction, Fiction, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, bxb - Freeform, lower case intended, reincarnated Tharn, sequel to my previous work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyvii/pseuds/peachyvii
Summary: "i shall grant you a wish, what will it be?""please bring me back in time, back when he was still mine."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: broken promises, forgotten memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i made a series! lolololol. this will be a sequel to my previous work, "the man who left that day" so it would be better to check it out to avoid confusion while reading this ksksksks. i hope you enjoy reading!

_say, do you believe in reincarnation?_

tharn fluttered his eyes open, his heart beating in a calm yet slow manner, pounding right through his chest. he saw a glimpse of his swirling surrounding, everything so brand new and foreign. where was he? he couldn't actually bring himself to remember, except the scene that kept playing and appearing inside his mind like an endless film, him bringing back to reality. the thought of him being on his undeniable state won't seem to dissipate, his heart beat no longer beating in a tranquil just like before.

_there's no doubt, he was already dead._

tharn took a moment of observing his surrounding, every single slowly starting entering his mind but can't even seem to register it no matter how much he tried. he's already dead, as how much he tried and remember everything. so why was he still breathing, why can he do every single doing of a living person? where is he? everything is so confusing that its making his head start to feel dizzy and throb in pain. panic started creeping throughout his whole sanity as he was amidst of checking out his whole appearance - him noticing that he was not wearing the same old shaggy and tainted blood clothes that he wore when he was in the middle of saving type. he remembered being shot twice, but he can't even feel the same excruciating pain he felt once he was aimed. his heart continued beating faster and faster every second, like a drum being played endlessly and without halt. he tried to calm himself, stabling and balancing his breathing as he stood up sturdy and firm.

"awake now?" the sound of a person reverberated through his ears, repeating a couple of times which rendered him to put his guard up, ready to counter the person if necessary. everything is still unclear and incomprehensible, thus far tharn decided to set aside and focus on the person in front of him. his voice made the latter feel like he was an inch closer standing on front of him, when he was actually standing meters away from where he was standing. the face of the person was still unclear, making tharn to take a step closer but was forced to stop when he heard another statement coming from him after a moment of silence. 

"i believe you are dead, but you still have unfinished business while you're still completely alive."

tharn formed his brows into a crease, confusion and curiosity bottling up and almost overflowing from his own. tharn took a moment of silence, without uttering a single word before finally proceeding to respond on the confusing statement the person has asked him about. the ambiance of the place was uncomfortable, yet with a sense of serenity and tranquil hiding beneath.

"who are you? what is this place? why am i still alive then?" tharn asked, raising his tone of voice into a pitch higher as he rested his palm on his chest, feeling his now slow heartbeat once again. it was so slow that tharn was starting to doubt if it was original or artificial, whatever he was thinking about. 

"too many questions. but well, it was expected. i believe i unfortunately cannot tell you who i am, but lets just say that im a person who grants a person's wish. this place, well, i can't properly explain it but only people who's given a second chance can enter this place. you're alive because your soul won't stop insisting that you will be dead." the answers from the person in front of him made tharn to feel immense confusion. his answers did not make sense at all, and was so far for tharn to discern the truth. 

"i don't understand." 

"well, that's inevitable. but hear this out." the person took a step forward, to where tharn was standing, rendering the male to take a step back for protection. the male continued sauntering towards his direction, bt then eventually halted on a place not too far from him unlike the given distance when he first saw him. 

"i shall grant you a wish, what will it be?" 

_a wish?_ tharn was definitely perplexed and confused, whether he should believe what this person in front of him is blabbering about. he wasn't able to discern, if he was tricked or not. bt everything seems to make sense now, and he couldn't waste this chance when it was already presented to him. not when he wants something, his goal, his desire. 

"can it be anything, even the impossible?"

"of course, anything." 

that's it, anything. to be honest, tharn doesn't have to hesitate and think deeply about his own request. even the impossible, that person in front of him is already making it clear and coherent. the only thing, and that one simple thing that came to his mind is for him to be alive once again. for him to feel type once again, to be given a second chance to love someone again. there's nothing else to do but to fill his desire and he was determined to feel it once again, his own self overflowing with tenacity to be alive once again. 

"if anything, then i want to be alive again. that's possible, right? im sure you'll grant it. im just... i want to see type once again." tharn paused for a moment, looking down and forming his fist into a ball as tears were brimming from the corner of his eyes. he was so eager to living back once again, to see him once again, just for the last time so he could properly say goodbye and leave with tears of happiness on his eyes. he was clear that type's suffering right now from sadness and sorrow because he was gone. and if he happen to be destined to leave the world and leave him behind, he should at least say goodbye so type would let him go with genuine happiness. that's all he wants, and its never too late to fulfill them. 

"please bring me back in time, back when he was still mine."

the amount of determination and persistence hiding beneath tharn's voice was enough to bother the person in front of him. and there was no doubt, because the latter in front of him was so eager for him to follow his request without any fear or hesitation. as if he was waiting for the opportunity to pass by just to see his lover once again and bid his goodbye. 

"okay, i'll grant it but with conditions." tharn looked up and took a glance at the person in front of him, bewildered by what the conditions meant. bt one thing's certain, that he would be able to see type again. that's enough, and if that condition would meddle with his life when he was given a second chance to live and breathe properly once again, then he's ready to risk it. to risk everything and bet everything he has, just for him. 

"first, when you come back alive, you will not look the same as how you look. but your appearance would still resemble as yourself, do you understand? i'll give you a chance to stay alive for at least a week, so make the most out of your life there. and the final thing that you should never defy, do not tell anyone who you are." tharn was somehow not completely affected by what he has heard. although it will be more difficult to obtain and accomplish his goal he has made a vow that he would be ready to risk everything just for himself to see type. if the given chance was for him to stay afar, look at him from far away as type continued his life without knowing that the most important person in his life was guiding him from afar, then tharn should be grateful about it. if he couldn't expose his real appearance, that he is the tharn type has been looking for, then he would gladly accept it just so he could see him while he's still alive. 

_he would gladly accept the fact that he couldn't run to him as much as he wanted to, and he couldn't say that he love him more than himself._

"defy it and you will be given a punishment." the person in front added, and tharn has no choice but to nod in response and promise to himself to never let anyone know about his existence, and that he was given a chance to be reincarnated. its better than to die in vain and with regrets, and he would surely find a way for type to feel that someone is watching over him, that he would feel the same love without getting caught. 

"okay then, i vow to you that i will abide to your conditions." tharn responded, adrenaline started flowing through his veins just by the thought of him getting a second chance and for him to see type once again. no matter what, no matter what will happen, tharn will seize every single chances he was given - even the slightest bit of detail. 

after saying his promising statement, a bright light started surrounding him, where he was standing, causing him to feel the slightest bit of fear as to what will happen. tharn's eyes widened in both confusion and curiosity, his eyes then landing on the person in front of him, who was now standing just a few distance away from him unlike before. since when did he got there before? that was the only thing that came inside tharn's mind for the last minute as the light continued to swallow him alive in every little second the time has given. and for the very last minute, he swore he saw the person wave his hand at him as if saying goodbye, and then plastering a smile on his face - his feature still completely unclear even in the nick of time. 

_"goodbye."_

* * *

tharn shot his eyes wide open, sitting up while feeling nauseous and dizzy. he looked around, wondering why the room he was in wasn't the same as where he was before. he looked around, seeing the creamy-coloured room with band posters posted on every corner. it wasn't familiar at all, and confusion started bottling up as his emotion once again. he tried to remember everything that happened, why he was feeling such an uncomfortable feeling with a slight hint of deja vu. that was until everything because clear and fathomable, his heart skipped a beat after realizing every single detail that happened. 

"it wasn't a dream!" tharn exclaimed, himself riddled with excitement as he hurriedly left his bed despite his head hurting and his surrounding swirling. he ran towards the bathroom, went to look for a mirror, and then standing there completely stunned and at awe at his new appearance. it was different, but similar at the same time. still the same hair, yet different features when it comes to the face. but somehow, someway, he was able to see himself on his reflection. he was able to discern the difference if he stared and pay enough attention. 

after checking himself, he took a look at the time and went to his closet, wondering if he was already enrolled to the the same university where type is currently studying. and fortunately, he is, the uniform already hanged at the closet. although everything was still obscure, and there was only a few things he could fathom about, he couldn't help but wonder if he actually possessed someone's body. since the person did not even explain everything in detail, he have too look out for information for him to get cautious so that type won't find out about everything.

getting ready for school, tharn prepared himself as he felt the same nostalgic feeling. he never thought that he would be missing the same old routine he does every single morning. he would be missing the same lessons and discussions as he studies music, and he would be missing all type's scoldings as they argue and bicker together.

_its too soon, i don't want to die yet._


	2. unusualness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if it takes a long time for me to update since im getting lazier and lazier every second. so imma just say that this work will probably have slow updates : )

tharn looked around in awe and nostalgia carried on his shoulders, taking slow steps going forward as he observed the very familiar place surrounding him. students were scattered everywhere. some where talking, sitting on some of the benches located around the corners while busy rummaging on books and assignments. tharn missed everything, even the thing that he hated the most which is going to school. who knew he would miss such a place that made him occupy with several emotions?

as tharn continued to look around, not paying enough needed attention in front of his way, his steps came to a halt when he felt a strong physical contact on his shoulders. he bumped into someone, without even having himself to notice until it was already done. he crouched down as he helped the poor boy acquire the books that were in disarray while scattered on the ground, hearing the boy in front of him mutter words that were incoherent for him to understand.

"geez, pay attention to where you are going!" he heard the boy exclaimed, taking the books that were in the ground without even looking at the person in front of him. and in that one moment, when the voice traveled to tharn's voice, he felt a sudden gush of familiarity and nostalgia. without wasting any of his time, he looked up to take a look. and exactly what he thought, he knew the boy sitting in front of him.

"techno!" the latter called, causing the aforementioned male in front of him to look up. and tharn swore that he saw the latter widen his eyes in surprise for a mere second, and then quickly masked with pure confusion as he furrowed his brows.

the both of them stared at each other in a short while, completely stunned and unable to move or stutter even a single word. tharn's face was evident with happiness as he encountered the male. while the person in front of him was filled with confusion yet familiarity as he continued to observe the blissful boy in front of him before continuing to ask, "why do you know my name?" 

the moment tharn heard the confusion behind techno's voice, he was awaken by the fact that the male did not know him. know one knows that he is tharn, and now he's acting completely careless and forgetting his condition that he shall not give any clues about his real existence. because everyone he knew thought that he was dead. and he is, a long time ago.

"oh. i-i... i happen to know your name because my friend knew you." tharn's hand made its way to the scalp of his head, scratching it as if acting confused and then plastering up an awkward smile to increase his act. techno, however, was not completely convinced but then decided to shrug the thought off as he stood up.

"i see, okay then. please excuse me, i have to go." techno flashed a small smile and then going away from him without letting him even say goodbye in response to his excuse. tharn was doomed, but then he was still thankful to the fact that techno did not pay much attention to his awkwardness and to his lies. he hoped and hoped that techno would not utter even a single thing in relation to himself. shaking his head, he went his way towards his next class.

* * *

"type, type! you have to listen to me!" techno stood up as he exclaimed, making weird hand gestures to add in his exaggeration as he tried to persuade the male in front that what he saw was actually the truth.

"shut up, techno! tharn is dead, you know that! why are you blabbering things that doesnt even make sense?!" type retorted in agitation, completely irritated by the fact that the male has mentioned his lover's name after those years. he was starting to slowly move on, and then the boy in front of him is now uttering nonsense about the fact that he saw tharn while he was on his way towards the cafeteria.

"you're probably mistaken, techno. if you're thinking that he's reincarnated, then you're an idiot. its probably just someone who looks like him!" champ inserted, not taking any more patience as to how loud these people are and are probably bothering some of the students around due to how much they argue and bicker over a thing that doesnt even have much evidence.

techno was silenced, thinking about what champ has just said that made his side's credibility decrease. maybe champ was right, that it was just someone who pretty much look like him. he muttered a small "you're right", conceding defeat and then making a halt on their stupid argument. 

sunddenly, the atmosphere was frigid, solemn, and somber. the three knew that they cant just shrug the fact that their friend is dead a long time ago already. and there will be no chance to bring him back, causing aches in their hearts as they sat in complete silence. type was so close to crying once again, but was able to conceal and keep his composure.

_its impossible, but it isn't so bad to hope about the possibilty that it will happen._

* * *

"hey, i haven't seen you around. are you new?" tharn turned around after hearing a stranger's voice call him from behind. he took a glance at him for a while, confused at his question but then nodded in response without having any other choice. what does he mean he's new? isn't he taking over someone's body? if not, then why did he have uniforms hanged on a closet? who's apartment was he even staying at? why is he already enrolled in this university? everything was so confusing starting from where he talked to that person in that place and then stepping a foot at the living world.

_"oops, i forgot. im responsible for all of this. you are a completely different person, but i already settled everything so no need to be confused!"_

tharn widened his eyes the moment he heard the same voice from the person he met when he was at that unfamiliar place. where was he and why can he hear his voice? tharn looked around but then ended up with nothing as his lead. that was until he thought about the possibilty that it was telepathy, and he was only hearing voices inside his head for a short while. the fact that the fantasies he thought as a child was now happening. he wouldn't be so surprised when he figured out that this was only a dream, that he was actually dead and there's no such thing as reincarnation. a dream, a bittersweet dream.

he doesn't want that.

the class continued as usual, and tharn is not having much difficulty to adjust and pick up where the discussion last ended. it was quite unbelievable that tharn was able to remember all the things he learnt while he was still at school, and even he himself couldn't believe that.

tharn decided to find type for the rest of the free time and then try to be close to his circle of friends, that includes techno and champ. albeit that it would be very difficult to try and be friendly with type knowing about his personality and treatment towards strangers, it would not be so hard to gain techno's trust instead. tharn heaved a sigh as he packed his things, leaving the clasd after and then heading to his next destination - the football field.

tharn arrived in the field a few minutes later, specifically three minutes. he looked around and it was a bingo, type and his friends were having football practice in the field.

the male sat down at one of the benches not too close and not too far from the field, enough for them to not see him watching them practice. after settling, he looked up and his gaze landed down at type.

the moment his sight was fixed at type, a sudden gush of mixed emotions started taking over him. there he is, that person tharn wanted to see everyday without getting tired. he couldnt believe that he was in a relationship with him, and the fact that he could see type smile as he plays football made his heart flutter in so many different ways. he was so glad that he was able to smile and return back to normal after him being gone. he was so glad that he was somehow doing well more than what he expected, and that was enough for him.

he didn't even realize that tears were already flowing down his eyes while genuinely smiling like an idiot as he looked from afar. this was better, it feels so better that tharn felt like he was in an overflowing euphoria, with too much bliss as he watched him from afar. he wasn't that much bothered by the fact that he could only watch from far away. 

_he's so close, yet so far._

but then after all the happiness tharn felt, he was suddenly blinded by the crave of running towards him and hug him. he want to run to him and say that he is tharn, the person he was looking for. he want to tell him that he misses him so much, that he loves him so much that he's ready to take every single risk they could offer just so he could have the chance to be together again. he wanted to touch him, embrace him, feel every little thing about type. his hair, his fingers, he even wanted to feel type's breathing as he bury his face on his neck. he want to kiss him, do everything with him, grow old together with him.

_that can only happen in his dreams._

the fact that tharn could only watch him from afar made him happy, but then sad at the same time. 

and while he was thinking and reminiscing about the past with that person playing in front of him, a rolling ball made its way towards him, making him take it without even thinking about anything as he wiped his tears.

"oh wait, i'll take that!"

tharn heard someone exclaim but his unhindered eyes wouldn't let his gaze out of the ball in front of him. he could feel quick footsteps coming his way, until it halted and he could already tell someone's presence standing in front him. a moment of silence, and more, and more, until he finally had the courage to look up.

and their eyes met. 


	3. ocean eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit im so sorry for not updating its just that i totally forgot that i made another work here and i was so occupied by doing lots of thing ksjshajshdks im so sorry :< i dont know if you were actually waiting for this, or if anyone does, so im really sorry-
> 
> i once had thought that i should discontinue this work, but this interests me in some kind of way to be able to continue it. although this kind of plot was a first for me and requires lots of thought. so sorry if this confuses you, or if i had not make it quite clear. slow updates once again, ilyyyyyy!

so many things he wanted to say. 

tharn felt his heart beat twice as fast as he normally felt, butterflies roaming around his stomach in chaos as happiness started looming in beneath. they stared at each other for a while, and tharn never felt the urge to look away and cease to keep looking at the person that seems like a sweet dream. his pair of eyes were greeted with the same icy cold sight of his. he could feel himself drowning towards his deep blue ocean-like eyes staring right in front of him. his legs were starting to feel weak, the fact that it could no longer support him any much longer. he could feel himself melting in ecstasy, with much happiness and euphoria.

tharn could never forget the male's reaction when their eyes first met. it was filled with much confusion, but as he stared more, and more - he could see familiarity creeping at the slightest hint of clues he could find. he could sense that he seems familiar to him, that he somehow met him along those days but he could not quite pick up and remember exactly when. they way his eyes flickered in response to familiarity never left his mind ever again.

he wanted to tell type that it was him. he wanted to fulfill the desire of himself keeping the male in front of him once again, to spill out every little detail of his current situation without minding the said punishment when everything was laid down the table. but he knew he had to contain himself, to be patient enough and completely understand his situation or else type would slip down his hands once again.

he would lose him once again.

at last, type was the one who broke the eye contact that lasted for only a few three minutes but felt like an eternity for tharn. the same old look type always puts up appeared once again. no confusion, the spark and the answer that tharn awaits has never seem to rekindle once again. type turned around and made his way towards the others who were already waiting for him in the field. but before that, he mumbled a small thank you for taking the ball. 

he saw him run away, away from him, a meters away from him.

he stood there in emptiness yet with a slight feeling of bliss and nostalgia. he felt a slight touch on the other's hand when he gave the ball, leaving a small feeling of electricity gushing towards the tip of his fingers. they continued playing as he stood there amidst of thinking about the possibilities whilst trying to recall the simple interaction they had made when he took another step in his world.

tharn plastered a small, genuine smile as he continued to watch them play football. not even a single hint of realization wash over him by the fact that tears were already streaming down his eyes as he watched over. he felt so close to them, yet so far that he could see himself miles away. maybe its time for him to realize that he was only given a single, mere chance to only take sight of what's happening to them as they continue to live. he is dead, they're alive - that's the difference.

a few hours came by until they finally stopped playing. tharn was still there, completely behave and not having to utter a single word as he tried to conceal his presence for them to not notice. as they tried to settle and take a rest from their endless-like play, tharn took the cue that it was time to leave before they could even notice.

as he sauntered towards the way, his shoes making a slight creeking noise as it made contact with the grass, he was forced to cease when he heard someone calling him, or maybe he assumed that it was him that they called.

he looked around in assurance that he was the one being called. exactly, no one seems to be around except for him. he slowly turned around and his eyes was greeted with the sight of techno and his friends standing a few meters away from him. he raised his brows in curiosity, waiting for them to say what they wanted to say before uttering a word in commence.

"uhm, have you been watching us play all this while? we're going to have dinner, do you wanna come?" techno beamed as he offered for him to come along with them, which tharn would happily accept. he waited for a short while to give his answer, but was rendered to hesitate when he saw type change his expression into anger and irritation.

"what the hell are you talking about, techno? we dont even know that guy! why are you suddenly inviting him to have dinner with us?!" type exclaimed while fixing his gaze towards him, with unhindered eyes filled with agitation. techno's awkward laugh reverberated over the whole field, nudging type's arm in a clue to properly get himself together and stop being hostile towards a stranger - which type didn't even bother to do so.

"that's why, type. we wanted to be friends with him. no ome has ever watch us play until the end, you know? come on, stop being hostile and let him tag along!" techno tried to convince the salty male in front of him. type was still looking at him with doubt and distrust, causing tharn to be taken aback. but another side of him wanted type's stare to last until forever, not minding if it was filled with pure agitation and irritation. but tharn was there, him cannot - and mostly could not, quite discern whether this was only a sudden turn of events that occured in reality or just a somersaulting speculation that made him all the synonyms of every happy emotion the moment techno invited him to dinner in such a dream. his stomach twisted, happiness gnawing his heart out as he felt the urge to scream yes without minding how type would react. 

everyone was looking at type with much anticipation in their eyes, them wanting to know the male in front of him for the better with much hospitality that type could not relate even the slightest bit. he knew he was in the minority, and no one could mostly agree with him - it made him feel like he's mentality was never for people to relate and understand with in the first place. and he had to adjust everytime, finally giving a nod and a small yes as an answer against his very own will to say so. he could see his friends jumping in joy, coming closer to the male as if he was an old friend that they just happen to meet in a crowded street. maybe he should act like he did not once care about him, and act like he was an outcast tagging along to whatever his friends does.

but there's one thing that's been bugging him down on the very corner of his mind, a small intrigue that's been completely meant for the new male in front of him that reminds him of something, _of someone._ but he did not have the slightest intention to dig deeper towards the akin feeling of familiarity and nostalgia, finding that it was quite useless to think about something completely unrelated to the male. was it unrelated, or was he the person he's been looking forever _before?_

"type, come on! what are you waiting for? we'll leave you behind," champ replied, unpatient as he could which rendered type to bring his focus towards the gang in front, already in a considerable distance. type breathed out a heavy and dramatic sigh as he took a step forward in order to catch up, not really wanting to meet this guy more. but maybe that's not the case, type do really want to know him but not much in a way like they are friends who knows each other's secrets.

they happen to stumble down a japanese restaurant as they strolled down the heavily crowded street, settling themselves down a table in the very corner as they continued to talk about the male sitting across him, techno and champ throwing the most annoying questions that irritated type in the most way as possible. he wanted to leave, but he couldn't just run away as if he's the only person sitting on their table. and so he traced his fingers down the menu resting on top of the table, taking it up enough to cover his face as he glanced towards the written texts and pictures, taking his time to order whatever he is in the mood to eat for.

"so, what's your name?" techno asked in front of the male, focusing his gaze at him while patiently waiting for his answer. the moment tharn has heard the question, he immediately tensed up as he did not even think about what name to come up when it was inevitable for this to happen. not even the slightest bit of thought - it caused him to feel jittery and nervous down there as he thought of a name that would suit him in the most limited time they had given.

_'holy shit, i dont know either.'_

"i-im mark, im sorry if i just said this just now." tharn released an awkward chuckle, trying to ease the tension he felt as he brought his hand up on his name, giving them a smile after. techno and champ nodded, giving out their names after. type just sat at the sidelines, listening to whatever they bicker out and spit nonesense, while continuing to look for food for him to eat. he did not definitely took a liking toward this "mark" guy, but never hated him much either. he was neutral, just plain old interest and suspicion he could feel towards him when he will be asked why he was acting like that. he was already suspicious the first time they met. its weird and odd how akin his features was to _him,_ how he was alike to _him,_ every little thing he does reminds him of _that_ person. and he hates it, he hates how the sensation he's been feeling whenever it involves him. they seem so similar, yet different at the same time.

"do you eat raw food, mark? its really yummy, you should try it," champ recommended, being the food specialist he is but tharn only refused, shaking out his head in the most polite way as possible, saying that it does not make him very pleasant the moment he consumes it. and that, that very simple answer, caused type to feel similarities once again. he was the same as him, yet adding the fact that he dont even eat raw food just like him? 

_'coincidence, type. just a coincidence.'_

that was until he heard a sentence that caused him to lose everything, to prove all the theories he had inside his mind. was he doubting? why was he so similar? he hated it, he hated it so much. he had come this far, to move on and promise to bury all the memories he had with him when he was gone. he thought that he had move on, to notbe fully affected by a small thing that reminds him of that person that was long gone. he thought everything was fine, but it had hurt.

it had hurt once again that a tear fell from his eye without him knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> i used "one more time, one more chance" because its five centimeter per second's ost, written by masayoshi yamazaki! its my favorite movie, and my favorite song as well so go and listen to it!


End file.
